


[Podfic] the firebender's guide to living life after destiny

by MyZinger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Decolonization, F/M, Future Fic, Indigenous Cultures and Beliefs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Postcolonialism, Queer Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyZinger/pseuds/MyZinger
Summary: Sokka looked around the throne room with interest. “I always wondered what the world was like from up here - must be nice looking out at your adoring subjects.”“Being the Fire Lord is pretty dull,” Zuko said glumly, "unless you enjoy hearing people bicker about taxes. After a while, thwarting the occasional assassination is basically a form of stress relief."In which Fire Lord Zuko and Ambassador Sokka get drunk, go fishing, watch theatre, uncover a conspiracy, visit a teahouse, destroy a historical monument, and reckon with the painful legacy of the past – but not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the firebender’s guide to living life after destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507945) by [chuffystilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuffystilton/pseuds/chuffystilton). 



Other listening options on my [linktree](https://linktr.ee/myownzinger)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! You can leave chuffystilton a comment [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507945/chapters/61883566#workskin), and find her on [tumblr](https://volkswagonblues.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/) :)


	2. Chapter 2

more listening options at my [linktree](https://linktr.ee/myownzinger)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! You can leave chuffystilton a comment [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507945/chapters/61883566#workskin), and find her on [tumblr](https://volkswagonblues.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/) :)


	3. Chapter 3

more listening options at my [linktree](https://linktr.ee/myownzinger)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! You can leave chuffystilton a comment [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507945/chapters/61883566#workskin), and find her on [tumblr](https://volkswagonblues.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! You can leave chuffystilton a comment [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507945/chapters/61883566#workskin), and find her on [tumblr](https://volkswagonblues.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
